Rage of Bahamut: DxD
by DragonicNative
Summary: Crossover between Shingeki no Bahamut and Highschool DxD. I'll be using the Bahamut from the show which, if you haven't seen yet, I suggest you do so, its pretty awesome. Please enjoy and leave a review to tell me what you thought. Rated M for language, blood, and *ahem* mature theme's. OC Bahamut


**Rage of Bahamut: DxD**

Long ago, There was a great war between the three races of Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels. The three factions Battled for a long time and many lives were lost. However, things became much worse when three large dragons appeared and began to fight each other amidst the war between the three factions.

The three dragon's in question were Ddraig, A large western dragon and the red dragon Emperor. Together he fought with Albion the white dragon Emperor. The two were known as the two heavenly dragons, together they fought against the one known as the King of all dragons, Bahamut.

Bahamut was an extremely large Dragon that stood up like a humanoid with black and silver scales. Upon his back were his wings that seemed as though they could blot out the sun and a tale that could crush mountains. His head adorned Multiple horns but there were two dominant ones that extended and curved the most. His eyes glowed a pristine gold and radiated with power and his maw was filled with massive and sharp teeth.

The reason the two heavenly dragons were fighting the king of all dragons was because they wished to claim his title and then fight each other to see who should be named King. That was their plan anyway, They underestimated Bahamut who was on par with the Apocalypse dragon Great Red and the Infinite dragon god Ophis.

As the three dragon's battled, they caused massive chaos and destruction amongst the battlefield and the three factions. The sky rained fire every time the Dragon King used his mighty breath against the two heavenly dragons. The earth cracked every time he took a step filled with fury and the oceans churned when he used his mighty tale.

After much hardship and loss the leaders of the three factions decided to have a meeting to discuss what to do about the Dragons. God and the four great Satan's had come to an agreement to deal with the dragons first and then continue with the war.

After much discussion and debates they had all come to agree that Bahamut should be the first to fall and then the two heavenly dragons. With their plan in mind the three factions set out to put their plan into effect.

Bahamut stood over the two heavenly dragons as he prepared to unleash a devastating breath attack. Suddenly the sound of thunder caught his attention causing him to turn his head. Upon the peak of a mountain stood god, clad in shining golden armor with his arms outstretched as he channeled thunder and lightning through his very being. A giant golden seal appeared in front of god that was nearly as big as one of the two heavenly dragons. From it poured legions of angels all ready to do battle.

Another light caught Bahamut's eye as a giant red seal appeared in the sky and from it descended the four great Satan's along with an army of Devils. The combined army of Angels and Devils swarmed the dragon king as they wrapped him in shining golden and red chains. Noticing the chance, the two heavenly dragons flew to the sides of the dragon king and prepared their own breath attack.

Bahamut growled at the annoyances as he summoned his power creating a huge green ring of power above him that shot down and disintegrated nearly half of the combined army. The four great Satan's and God were in shock as the dragon broke out of its chains and let out a roar of fury that traveled across the land.

Bahamut's wings glowed red with power as he extended them to his sides just as the two heavenly dragons launched their attacks on him. God's as well as the Satan's eyes widened as Bahamut effectively blocked the powerful attacks from the heavenly dragons with his wings, and watched as he once more roared in fury causing the land to shake.

It was at this moment that the leaders of the factions knew there would only be one way to stop all three of these rampaging beasts from destroying absolutely everything. God gathered his remaining angels and flew to the four Satan's side.

The faction leaders began to cast a powerful spell in the dark sky that was to be used as a seal to destroy all three dragons at once. However, such a great spell comes with a great price. As the leaders put more and more power into the spell their forms began to shrink and whither. Once the spell was complete, the glowing seal it made took up the entire sky as its power rained down upon the three dragons.

The two heavenly dragons watched in awe and fear as their forms began to deteriorate and vanish before their very eyes. Not knowing what was going on the two looked towards Bahamut to see if the same was happening to him as well.

Boulders, rocks and stone were all pulled from the ground by some magical force as they all began to head towards Bahamut who roared in fury at the strange attack. Even mountains came apart and crumbled as they were pulled towards Bahamut's form and finally, after one long fleeting moment the dragon king became encased in stone and was to remain that way until the end of time.

No one said a thing, not a word, no one screamed and no one cheered, not even the ocean dared to move. High in the sky stood the four great Satan's alongside god as they began to descend.

Everyone began to cheer, Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels actually began to hug and cheer with each other. Unfortunately the moment was gone, for when the soldiers of the three factions looked at their leaders they were all filled with grief.

God and the four great Satan's who were once strong and beautiful were now old and withered, looking as though they could fall over any second. The few remaining soldiers rushed to their leaders sides and began to weep and ask questions. "What happened to the dragons!?" "What happened to you!?" "Will you be alright!?" were the main ones.

After a short intermission, God raised his hand effectively silencing everyone. "The two heavenly dragons have had their forms destroyed and their souls incased in powerful artifacts that I have created." said God. "What about Bahamut!? why wasn't he destroyed!?" asked a fallen angel. This time one of the four Satan's spoke up. "Bahamut was simply too powerful to destroy so we had to seal him off and separate his spirit from his body." said the current Lucifer. "Then where is his spirit?" asked a Devil. "His spirit is no doubt wandering around searching for a host to reunite with his body. However he won't remember anything until his host turns 17. We cannot let that happen. Should Bahamut ever reunite with his body it will bring about the end of days."

And so, having used all their power, the four great Satan's and god crumbled into dust. Time passed as decades turned into centuries and centuries into millennia. Every time Bahamut has picked a host, they have always died the day before their 17th birthday due to some unforeseen 'accident'. This continued for the next two thousand years. The reason the 17th birthday was chosen was so that the host could at least experience some semblance of life, as small as it may be, until today.

**Time skip 2016 years later**

"uuggghhhh... God damn I hate Mondays" said a groggy teenager as he woke up. Said teenagers name was Draco "Better go do my hygienic duties before mom throws another fit like last time." Draco arose from his bed clad only in his black boxers as he did his best to get to the bathroom.

Once he was done showering, Draco went about brushing his teeth. Taking a little extra time on his weirdly sharp canines. 'wonder why they're like that' he thought to himself. If anyone were to look at Draco in a mirror the first thing they would probably notice would be his strangely colored golden eyes and short spiky black hair. Indeed, Draco was a strange looking person.

Draco just moved to Japan with his mother from America due to her work as a chef at one of the nearby fancy restaurants. So he was admitted to Kuoh academy, with it being the closest school. Draco dressed himself in his new Kuoh Academy uniform, taking a little time to examine himself in the mirror to see how he looked.

"Not too shabby" he said to no one in particular as he gave himself a thumbs up for motivation. He walked out of his rather plain looking room and exited his house to head towards his new school. The walk towards his new school was a rather peaceful as he began to delve into his thoughts. 'Oh yeah, today's my birthday, I nearly forgot.' he thought to himself with a smile on his face.

As Draco walked through the gates of Kuoh academy he stopped to look at his surroundings. Damn this place was fancy. Students of all kinds were walking to their classes and chatting amongst themselves. Draco heard a few of them took the time to notice him and talk about his appearance. Draco was not a tall guy but not really short either, standing at a decent 5 foot 9. His slight muscular build showing that he took rather good care of himself. Upon further inspection however he noticed that nearly every student was female. 'this could get interesting'

"Alright class pay attention because we have a new student today." said the teacher as most of the students stared in anticipation. The door to the classroom opened revealing Draco in all his.. Draco-ness. "Please introduce yourself to the class" said the teacher. Draco nodded and began his introduction "Hello, my name is Draco Stacey. I just moved here from America with my mother. I enjoy reading and writing and playing video games from time to time. If there is anything else you would like to know then please ask."

"Well at least this one doesn't look like a pervert" "He seems nice" "He looks cute" were a few of the comments he heard. "Very good Draco, You can go sit in that empty seat by the window." Draco nodded his head at the teacher and went go sit at his desk. Draco set his stuff down and the first thing he noticed was the feeling of being watched.

Draco turned his head to the desk next to him to see a small girl with short white hair staring at him with a curious look. Draco stared back at her with an equally curious look and tilted his head to the side causing the girl to raise an eyebrow. After a few awkward moments Draco lightly chuckled and extended his hand to the girl for a hand shake.

"Name is Draco as you probably just heard. What's your name?" The girl said nothing and made no motion to return the gesture. He did however catch her looking at the candy bar that was sticking out of his schoolbag. Draco Raised his eye brow at her and looked back between her and the candy bar to confirm that his suspicions were indeed correct.

Draco grabbed the candy bar causing the girls eyes to widen. "Do you want this?" he asked and she lightly nodded her head. "A snack for a name then." it was quiet for a few seconds and things were starting to become awkward until he finally heard her speak up " Toujou Koneko" she said lightly. Draco smiled and gave her the candy bar which she happily opened and began to eat.

After a while class finally ended and lunch had started, giving Draco time to finally eat. He looked through the class window and saw three guys sitting on a bench and lecherously eyeing all the girls that walked by. 'Can't say I blame them, there is a lot of eye candy here.'

Draco went to stand up to leave the class but was brought back down from a quick tug on the back of his blazer. "What's the big idea-oh, sup Koneko-san?" the small girl had her hand wrapped around the back of his blazer and said nothing for a moment until she looked at him with an expressionless face. "Eat with me"

Draco soon found himself and Koneko outside eating at a picnic table. Koneko was busy munching on some chips she had. Draco on the other hand reached into his back pack and pulled out a very large bento box filled with all kinds of delicious things. Ranging from steak slices to roast beef and some assorted vegetables. Koneko stared at the small buffet before her with wide eyes "You eat a lot" Said Koneko "I have a high metabolism".

In the window of an old run down looking building stood a young red headed woman with an hourglass figure and deep blue eyes. Rias Gremory watched with curiosity at the interaction between her rook, Koneko, and the new transfer student. "Akeno, who is that person that Koneko is eating with?"

Akeno Himejima, another young woman with a buxom figure had long black hair tied in a ponytail and beautiful violet eyes. Also known as Rias' Queen, she Walked up to the window to look at who Rias was talking about. "That would be the new transfer student Draco Stacey." she said while bringing her hand up to her face. "He certainly has an intoxicating aura about him doesn't he?" said Akeno, Rias smiled and nodded in response.

Eventually the school day ended and everyone was returning home. Draco was putting his school supplies into his backpack when Koneko approached him causing him to turn towards her. " What's up Koneko-san?" "Can you come with me to my club?" asked Koneko "Sorry I can't, I have something planned with my mother today." Koneko didn't say anything for a moment before nodding her head in understanding and walked away.

Draco exited his classroom and began to walk down the hallway only to be met with sight of a young girl wearing the academies female uniform. She had long black hair and violet eyes. "u-um excuse me" said the girl as Draco was about to walk by her. "how can I help you?" asked Draco. "You are Draco-san correct?" asked the girl. "That would be me, how can I help you?" asked Draco "My name is Yuuma amano, Would you please go out on a date with me tonight?" Draco took a small step back from the sudden question only to recompose himself a second later. "I'm sorry I have to do something tonight, maybe some other time."

As Draco walked off A deep scowl took place on Yuuma's face as she watched him leave. 'Sorry, you're not going to miss this date.'

By the time Draco was almost home it was night time. He spent a lot of his time at a local arcade just to waste some time before the dinner date with his mother tonight for his birthday. As Draco walked on the sidewalk towards his rather normal house, he met a strange brown haired woman in a bat themed costume who was handing out fliers. He took one just to be polite and looked at the strange symbol on it for a moment before stuffing it into his pocket.

His thoughts began to wander. 'Well I'll officially be 17 in.. 10 minutes' he thought to himself as he checked his watch.

Draco made it back to his house and went to open the door only to find it left slightly open. "Mom?" Draco slowly opened the door to see that the hallway was dark, it didn't look like a single light was left on in the house. "Mom?" said Draco once more with worry in his voice. He quietly took off his shoes and walked down the darkened hallway towards the kitchen. then-

SURPRISE! yelled his mother in glee as all the lights suddenly flashed back on causing Draco to let out a startled yelp and fall down. "Holy shit mom you scared the crap out of me!" yelled a red faced Draco. "Oh hush, eat your birthday dinner that I spent all day making. Then we can eat the cake and open your present." Draco's mother had a good figure for someone in her forties. with medium length black hair tied in a ponytail that hung off her shoulder, along with a white apron.

Draco didn't say anything for a moment still taking the time to process everything until he said "Thanks mom, I was actually really worried you know. I thought someone might of broken in." "Oh come now dear, who would want to break into an old widows hous-AAAGGKKK! yelled his mother as a glowing red spear erupted from her chest.

"Probably someone like me" said a familiar feminine voice. From behind his mother emerged none other than Yuuma Amano. "Y-Yuuma? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! I'LL KILL YOU!" yelled an enraged Draco as he charged at Yuuma. Yuuma lifted the spear that his mother was still impaled on and swung it towards him causing his mother's body to slide off it and go right at him.

Draco was thrown against the wall as he caught his mother's body, sliding down the wall. "I can't believe you stood me up just to have a stupid birthday dinner with your mother." said Yuuma "IS THAT WHAT THIS IS ABOUT!? A STUPID DATE!" roared Draco. "Hardly, don't count yourself so lucky. I think it's time I ended this though." Suddenly, Yuuma's appearance began to change. She began to grow taller and more Buxom as her school clothes disappeared and were replaced with what looked like black leather straps.

"What the hell are you? Who are you?" asked an astonished Draco. "Raynare, a fallen angel. Now that I have put your questions to rest..DIE!" she yelled as she threw her light spear towards Draco and his mother's bodies.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion for Draco, the glowing spear approaching steadily and deadly. It all seemed lost until... time was up. Draco had, in that very moment, turned 17, a plethora of memories and images all flooded into his mind in the fraction of a second. Just enough time for him to do this.

As the light spear was about to make contact with Draco and his mother's body an invisible force radiated outwards from his body causing the spear to go spinning upwards and impaling itself in the ceiling. "W-what? what just happened?" said a confused Raynare. "I remember now" said Draco, causing Raynare to raise an eyebrow. "I remember, I remember, I remember, I remember."

At that moment in the underworld, the current four Satan's all raised their heads in alarm. "Grayfia, please tell me that's not what I think it is." said a worried Sirzechs Lucifer to his wife, Grayfia. "I'm afraid it is, it would appear that Bahamut has finally broken the cycle. "said the usual monotone Grayfia who now had a hint of worry in her voice.

In heaven, the current leader of the Angel's, Michael, widened his eyes in worry. "Oh dear lord."

On earth, the leader of the fallen angels, Azazel brought his thumb up under his chin and adopted a contemplative look. "seems things have finally taken a turn for the worse.

Draco moved his mother's body off him and raised his head to look at Raynare. Raynare took a step back at what she saw. As Draco raised his head she could see that his eyes were glowing completely golden as steam escaped from them.

Raynare looked on at the supposed human she was ordered to kill from Azazel. She had no idea what to make of this situation. She thought he was just a normal human that had maybe somehow came across too much information about the supernatural. "What the hell are y-!" she was cut off as Draco's hand wrapped around her face and proceeded to throw her through the front door.

"Two thousand years and you fallen angel brats are still so weak. I can't believe it took me this long to finally regain my memories and some power." Said Draco as he stared at his arm as it began to transform. "What the hell, who are you!" demanded an angered Raynare as she rose from the cement of the street. Draco looked at her with an expressionless face for a moment before a wicked smile grew on his face. "... Bahamut."

"That's impossible! Bahamut was killed more than two thousand years ago!" yelled Raynare. "Is that what they told you in kindergarten? That the big bad dragon wasn't around anymore? It's a shame I'm stuck in this human form though, Pathetic." said the now proclaimed Bahamut as he slowly walked towards Raynare who was now trying to crawl away in fear.

Bahamut stomped onto Raynare's back causing her to face plant into the pavement. "Please, PLEASE I BEG YOU! DON'T KILL ME!" Bahamut let a sigh escape his lips as small stokes of lame exited out the sides of his mouth. "Weren't you the one that just killed my human mother? Why would I show you mercy? In fact I'm going to make this hurt, a lot!" Said Bahamut as he grabbed onto both of her wings causing Raynare to yell out in pain as the feathers and bone was crushed from his grip.

Bahamut slowly brought his head down to the side of her head and whispered "It's not ever yet..." With a mighty heave he began to pull the wings out of her back and smiled in delight as she screamed in absolute agony. The skin separated were the wings started, then the bone began to give way as the muscle strands that gave them strength began to rip and tear. It was like watching all the strings on a guitar break, just with a more flesh ripping sound.

Bahamut discarded the now dismembered wings in his hands to the sides as he looked back down at Raynare. She now had a dead look in her eye and was foaming at the mouth from the pain of having her wings physically removed. "The sky belongs to the dragons, and no one else."

Bahamut kicked Raynare in the side causing her to roll onto her back, causing her to twitch like made from the pain. He smiled once more as he began to walk away, only for a bright red light to catch his attention from behind him.

Out of a glowing magic circle appeared Rias Gremory along with her Rook and Queen, Koneko Toujou and Akeno Himejima. "Well Draco, it would seem that you have died, tell me, would you like for me to save...you.." Rias and the members of her Peerage looked in horror at the bloodied form of the former fallen angel. Then to the slightly Dragonified Draco with golden glowing eyes that was covered in blood.

A light chuckle came from Bahamut as he looked at the peerage. "Yes by all means, please save me oh mighty Devil." said Bahamut in a sarcastic tone. This caused Rias to narrow her eyes at the would be insult. " Who are you? Where is Draco, and why is there a fallen angel here?" asked Rias in a serious tone.

Bahamut sighed "So many questions" "Answer me!' yelled Rias. Bahamut narrowed his eyes at her, and then in the blink of an eye he was directly in front of her. only an inch from her face, causing her to stumble backwards and fall down. "Watch your mouth! How dare you speak to a god like that!" said Bahamut in a controlled yet stern voice.

"God!?" yelled Rias "Bahamut, king of dragons and primal god of fury at your service." he said as he bowed down in a sarcastic manner. "Wait a minute, you're Bahamut, THE Bahamut that was supposedly killed 2000 years ago during the great war?" asked a curious Akeno. "Great war? is that what they call it now? there was hardly anything great about it, the only good part was my fight with those whelps, the supposed 'heavenly dragons'. I never even got to finish my fight with them, what a joke." Said Bahamut.

"Ara, what a strong little Kouhai" said Akeno actually causing Bahamut to chuckle. "Draco-san" came the small voice of Koneko. "All right, I guess I owe you an explanation at least Koneko. Draco was merely an alias I used until I was able to get my memories and a little bit of my power back. So I am still the same person you know, just...more. " Koneko nodded her head in response and casually walked up to Bahamut and began hugging him.

Bahamut had his arms spread at his sides from the random sign of affection before he sighed and gently patted her head. Satisfied, Koneko released him with a small smile on her face. "Draco-san" said Rias causing Bahamut to raise an eyebrow at her "It's Bahamut" "Bahamut-san" she said correcting herself. "What would you say if I asked you to let me Reincarnate you as one of my Devils?"

"Well first of all, who the hell are you? second, No, and third, You wouldn't be able to anyway."

Rias raised her eye brow at the immediate refusal and question. " My name is Rias Gremory, a pureblood Devil. Now may I ask why you think I wouldn't be able to reincarnate you?"

Bahamut raised one of his dragonified fingers. "1. there is no way in hell I'm letting some little devil girl be my master and 2. I'm waaaay to strong for any pieces you have or ever will own."

Rias raised an eyebrow at that statement "Exactly how strong are you Bahamut-san?"

" Honestly? I don't know. What I do know is that I still wield some form of my power. When I was in my original body I was on par with Ophis and Great red." This statement caused all of their eyes to widen and jaws to drop. "You were that strong!?" yelled Rias. "Does the title king of dragons mean nothing to you woman?" said Bahamut in a monotone voice. "I'm sorry it's just a bit shocking."

"Yeah well get unshocked, its damn annoying the way you freak out over every little thing." Rias coughed trying to compose herself after that small blow to her pride. Suddenly a low moan caught their attention causing them to turn towards the near dead fallen angel. "I must say I am surprised, I really thought she would be dead after I pulled out her wings." said Bahamut.

Rias raised her hand towards the fallen angel and began to gather magic to prepare to finish her off. That was until a menacing pressure pushed down on all of them causing them to turn their heads toward Bahamut. Bahamut looked at Rias with a deathly stare. "Don't you dare even think about it, that is my kill." Rias nodded her head and fell to her knees and began gasping for breath.

Raynare had somewhat recovered from the diabolic torture she had endured and was now doing her best to try and crawl away once more. Oh how she wished she still had her wings so that she could just fly away, but that is no longer an option. Her eyes widened with fear as she heard heavy footsteps walking towards her as they became louder and louder.

Bahamut casually walked up to the fallen angel who was trying feebly to try and crawl away. she had no chance. Bahamut grabbed her left ankle and with one mighty pull, tore her leg clean off, earning a deathly scream from the fallen angel. Rias and her peerage all gasped in surprise and horror at the grizzly sight they be held. Akeno could actually say she felt sorry for the fallen angel and Koneko refused to look as she turned her head away.

"Nowhere to run, fallen angel." Raynare's eyes were wide with fear as tears streamed from them like waterfalls. "You killed my human mother, the woman that took care of me for 17 years. I owe her much, and I will never be able to repay her because of you." Bahamut tossed the dismembered leg to the side as he began to inhale deeply. Bahamut eyed the Fallen angel with a look of rage before he exhaled, breathing fire all over her form. her screams echoed through the night. After a few long grueling seconds the screams finally stopped. Only ash remained.

Everyone remained silent for a few moments until Bahamut spoke up once again. "Well now that that's done with I'm going to... What the hell am I going to do?" Rias raised an eyebrow at the confused dragon king. "You don't know what you want to do?"

"Well I would like to get my old body back but I have no idea where the hell it is. Sure I'm still strong but I'll never be at 100% until I'm back in my old body."

"Why were you separated from your body in the first place?" asked a curious Akeno. "They really didn't tell you guys anything did they? alright then, well from what I can gather, me and the two whelps Ddraig and Albion caused a bit too much trouble while we were all fighting each other and the old Satan's and God had to step in. As I'm sure you know this caused the death of those 5 idiots when they used all of their power to seal us."

"So what will you do if you get your old body back? Everyone was told at a young age that if you ever revived, it would mean the end of the world." said Akeno. "Really? they think that I would destroy the world? I fucking live here! why the hell would I destroy it!?" As Bahamut Began to rant Rias had an idea.

Rias adorned a small smile at the Dragon kings confusion of what to do. "Well since you don't know what to do, why not continue going to school with us? We are devils after all, so your best bet at getting information would lie with us." Akeno looked at her king with a hint of worry, she was trying to coerce one of the most powerful beings in existence to her side 'be careful Rias.'

Bahamut contemplated her idea for a minute causing an awkward silence to take over. "I guess, I don't really have anything better to do."

"...Really?' said a disbelieved Rias. "Yeah sure, I mean, I don't exactly have any leads, so yeah, why the hell not." Rias blinked a few times in disbelief as she inwardly sighed in relief to herself. "Alright then Bahamut-san, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow?" asked Rias. "Yeah I just need to take care of something small first" said Bahamut, earning a nod from Rias in understanding.

Rias and her peerage teleported away via red glowing spell circle. Bahamut sighed to himself as he walked back into his house to go see his human mother. The door closed with a click as he took off his shows and walked towards his mother's body in the kitchen. He came around the corner with the kitchen now in full view. As well as the sight of the blood pooling around his mother's body. He knelt down to her corpse, his Clothes getting wet from the blood as he held her close to him.

"I am so sorry I couldn't protect you, I owe you much for taking care of me for 17 years. I am sorry to say that I'll never be able to pay you back. We may have had our differences but we always worked past it. You were the mother that I never got to have. As short as our time was together I... I just want you to know that I loved you very much, and I'll never forget you." Bahamut finished as tears streamed from his golden eyes.

"The most I can do for you now is give you a proper send off." Bahamut picked up his mother's corpse and carried her out to the backyard. He laid her down on the grass and began to lightly inhale. Bahamut exhaled golden flame over her form, but it did not burn. Instead, Her body began to fade before turning into golden dust and began ascending towards the sky. "See you later mom."

**The next day**

Bahamut Soon found himself once more walking towards school, no longer in his slightly dragonified form. He was walking down the sidewalk while listening to his iPod that be brought with him from America. The song he was currently listening to was 'Existence by SiM'. Even the king of dragons could enjoy the wonders of music from time to time.

As he walked through the gates of the school, he took the time to reminisce of when he first walked through the very same gates yesterday. He sighed, remembering how appalled he was at its splendor before. Now however, it seemed to pale in comparison to all the sights he had seen before. Still though, it was nice for a school.

As he continued to head towards the school entrance he still had his iPod playing music in his ears taking a small sense of his hearing. Someone bumped into him causing him to stumble forward and his headphones to fall out of his ears. Bahamut turned around to see a rather large male with swept back brown hair with a scowl on his face.

"Watch where you're going punk" said the supposed bully. Bahamut's left eye twitched in annoyance, He pointed his index finger at him and curled it back, enticing the bully to approach. "Got something to say pipsqueak?" said the bully. "yeah actually I do, go fuck yourself" said Bahamut as he inwardly smiled to himself. "Why you little! take this!" yelled the bully as he went to punch Bahamut who merely caught the bullies hand began to apply pressure.

The bully cried out in pain as he felt the bones in his hand begin to fracture. The bully was in so much pain that he lowered to one knee and grasped his forearm to try and ease the pain. Bahamut brought his head down to the bully so they were face to face. "Got something to say pipsqueak?" said Bahamut with a deadly smile. "Please, stop, please!" begged the bully who was now in tears. "I could, but what are you gonna do for me if I do?" said Bahamut.

"Draco-san" came a feminine voice from behind Bahamut causing him to turn around. Bahamut saw a girl with a small frame wearing glasses with black hair in a short bob cut and violet eyes. "I would appreciate it if you would refrain from damaging any more students." Bahamut raised his eyebrow "And who might you be?" the girl stared at him for a few seconds "Sona Shitori, Student council president."

It was dead silent as Bahamut and Sona stared at each other. No student watching even made a sound until finally someone spoke up. surprisingly, it was the supposed bully. "Um, can I go now?" Bahamut looked down at the unnamed bully "Who are you anyway?" asked Bahamut. "Saizou Komiya" ... "just get out of my sight" said Bahamut as he let the bully walk away while clutching his arm in pain.

As soon as Saizou had left all the surrounding students had begun to talk amongst themselves. "Did you see that? Draco just held off that bully like he was nothing!" "

"He's not normal"

"Too strong"

were a couple of the comments that were thrown around causing Bahamut to inwardly chuckle to himself. 'They have no idea' "Draco-san" came the voice of Sona Shitori, taking Bahamut from his thoughts. "what?"

"Please refrain from any more... outbursts." said Sona as she walked off.

The day progressed rather normally with Bahamut not really paying attention in class having already known this stuff when he was 'born'. So the school day ended without any further incident and Bahamut was walking down the hallway, trying to figure out where the nearest vending machine was. Then he ran into Koneko.

"Draco" said Koneko from behind Bahamut causing him to turn around. "You forgot the 'san', Koneko-san"... "Draco" said Koneko once more without caring. "You do realize I'm a god right, Koneko-san? I don't want you getting too familiar with me." Koneko slightly pouted in defiance causing Bahamut to take a step back. 'too cute'.

"Alright fine, what do you want?" Asked Bahamut "Snack"... "Excuse me?" "Snack" Bahamut sighed before pulling a candy bar out of his back pack. Koneko's eyes went wide at the candy bar that Bahamut had taken out.

Bahamut noticed this and had grown a mischievous smirk. "Do you know what kind of candy bar this is?" asked Bahamut "no".

"This candy bar, is one of the greatest from America. It is known as the three musketeers chocolate bar. The chocolate inside it is fluffed to perfection making it one of the lightest candy bars in the world. If you want this, then I'm going to need some information."

Koneko began to rapidly shake her head up and down in understanding, getting Bahamut to smirk. "Where is Rias?" Koneko said nothing as she munched on the candy bar for a couple seconds. "Follow me"

Bahamut followed the small girl through the hallways of the school, causing a few of the remaining students to stare at them. "What's he doing with Toujou-san?" "are they going out?" were some of the whispers he managed to pick up with his awesome dragon hearing. After a while, the duo had reached an old looking building. "This is the Occult research club, also known as O.R.C." said Koneko. "And Rias is in there?" asked Bahamut, getting a nod from Koneko.

Bahamut and Koneko approached the large wooden double doors that made up the entrance of the O.R.C. with Koneko pushing open and holding one of the doors, insisting that Bahamut enter first. Bahamut nodded his head in thanks and entered the darkened room lit only be candles. It was a very old fashioned room, wooden panels made up the interior and Victorian style couches made the furniture.

The sound of running water caught his attention and, upon further inspection, noticed that there was a shower door with the shadow of a buxom figure behind it. "Buchou, you have a guest." said Akeno as she walked out from seemingly nowhere. "I'll be finished in a minute" came the voice of Rias. "Well then in the meantime, please have a seat Bahamut-san." said Akeno as she beckoned him to one of the couches.

As Bahamut sat down he took notice of the two person sitting across from him on the other couch. One was a boy still in his teens with spiky brown hair, wearing the standard male Kuoh uniform with a red shirt underneath and a red gauntlet on his left hand. The other was a more handsome male with blonde hair. 'I think this one was called the prince or something like that'

Apparently the boys noticed Bahamut's staring and shied away a bit. "Ah, don't be afraid, my name is... Draco, what is yours?" One of the boys gave him a curious look "Issei Hyoudou" said the boy "Yuuto Kiba" said the other. "Aren't you one of the perverted trio that I've heard so much about?" asked Bahamut. "Y-yeah, not one of the best things I'm known for, heh." Bahamut smiled at the boys honesty.

"That gauntlet of yours..." Began Bahamut "Oh this old thing? it's just a prop" said Issei as he began to sweat, thinking that this guy wasn't a devil and not wanting to give out too much info.

"There is something familiar about it..."

"It's just a prop I tell you" said Issei once again. Bahamut wasn't buying it though, and took a quick sniff of the air. A small smile adorned Bahamut's face "Is that what you've been reduced to Ddraig? a mere prop?"

**"I was wondering how long it would take you to figure out, Bahamut. Although I am no mere 'prop'"** came the voice of Ddraig from the gauntlet. "Oh this is just rich, is that other whelp in the same predicament as you, Ddraig?" asked Bahamut. **"Albion? yeah he is, we had our spirits sealed inside boosted gears after we fought you." courtesy of that damn God and those 4 Satan's."**

Bahamut and Ddraig began to chat amongst themselves leaving Issei and Kiba out of it, making them feel a bit awkward. After a while, Rias finally stepped out of the shower, back in her usual uniform. "Bahamut-san, I've been expecting you." said Rias, causing Bahamut to raise an eyebrow. "You've been expecting me and you're first thought was to take a shower and make me wait for you.? I can't help but find that a little... **rude**" said Bahamut, making his eyes flash golden to put emphasis on the rude part.

Rias awkwardly smiled with a light sweat. "I am terribly sorry, please forgive me, Bahamut-san." said Rias with a light bow. "Luckily for you though, you have a nice body, so I'll forgive you, this time." Rias inwardly sighed and thought to herself 'ok, so my plan half worked.'

"The reason I came here" Bahamut began "Was to see if you had found any information as to the whereabouts of my body." he said with a stern expression. "I am sorry to say Bahamut-san, but I have yet to find any information. I will keep searching, on a certain condition of course."

"You have a lot of nerve to bare conditions to me, Devil" said Bahamut as his eyes flashed golden. "It is nothing major, I would just like you to become a member of the Occult Research Club."

Silence held the room for a minute until "Oh, is that all? No problem then, I'll join." said Bahamut, causing Rias to release a breath she didn't realize she was holding and all the tension in the room suddenly vanished.

"Well then as a new member of the club, how would you like to go to destroy a stray devil? it's Issei's first time so it would be good to introduce the both of you to everyone at the same time." said Rias. Issei was jumping for joy to get to go on his first real mission in the club while Bahamut was in a thinking pose. "Is something wrong Bahamut-san?" asked Rias.

"I need to find my body, soon. I feel vulnerable in this form."

"I thought you said that you were still extremely powerful even when like this? Who exactly do you feel vulnerable to?" asked Akeno. Bahamut began to sweat nervously before saying "Ophis"

"Ophis? the infinite dragon god? I thought you said you were on par with her?" said Rias

"I WAS on par with her and Great Red when I was in my old body."

"What does she have against you?" asked Koneko

"It's not something malicious if that's what you're thinking."

"Then why are you afraid of her?" asked Rias

"She's been... trying to get me to mate with her ever since Great Red kicked her out of the Dimensional Gap a few thousand years ago. She thinks if we had an offspring it would be strong enough to help her get the Gap back."

Everyone was silent for a few seconds until someone spoke up "What's so bad about that?" asked Akeno, causing Bahamut to turn his head in shock. "We're practically Siblings! it'd be like having incest! I don't know about the rest of you but I don't swing that way. she almost got me a few times when I was already in my original form but I'm afraid if I'm stuck in this body she'll actually be able to do it."

Suddenly, as if on cue, chains erupted from the floor and ceiling, wrapping Bahamut in a cocoon, leaving only his head free. "What the hell! Rias, what is the meaning of this!" yelled Bahamut in a rage. "It wasn't me!" Pleaded Rias. "Baka-Bahu" came a voice from behind Bahamut, who developed a cold sweat and shakily turned his head to see Ophis standing behind him in her small human form.

"O-oh, hey Ophis, what brings you down to this neck of the woods?" asked a nervous Bahamut. Ophis Smiled at her new immobile prey. "Baka-Bahu, you can't get away this time."

"Ophis how many times do I have to tell you, I don't want to mate with you! we're basically siblings!"

"Basically siblings you say. we're gods born from nothingness. There is no relation."

"We pretty much are! you're practically a sister to me, a very annoying sister!"

"practically" she said to add emphasis that they are not related. "Baka-Bahu, you will help me get the Gap back."

"How did you find me anyway?"

"Baka-Bahu was never very good at hiding his energy, I almost forgot what it was like after two thousand years."

"U-um, excuse me" said a timid Rias. "Yes?" asked Ophis. "He kind of just joined our club and we were about go on a mission, is there any way you could maybe let him down please?"

"If I do that then he'll just run away again. I've waited two thousand years for a chance like this." said Ophis as she wrapped her arms around Bahamut's neck and held onto him. "T-then how about this Ophis? You help me get my original body back, and I-I give you my word that I'll... 'help' you get the gap back." Reasoned Bahamut as Ophis began to caress his face.

Ophis took her hands off Bahamut and took a thinking pose. "Baka-Bahu" said Ophis "Yes?"

"Do you give your word that you will mate with me after you get your body back if I help you?" Bahamut let out a sad sigh "Yes, I give my word as the king of dragons, that I will... mate with you when this is over." Ophis smiled and with a snap of her fingers, the chains began to unravel from around Bahamut and recede back into the floor and ceiling, as if they were never there.

Bahamut fell from his previous hanging position and landed on his feet with a *thud*. He turned around to see Ophis still standing behind him with her usual passive face. "So about that stray devil" began Bahamut, getting everyone to look at him. "Ah, yes lets go then" said Rias.

A few minutes later and they were all teleported via spell circle to an old run down warehouse at the edge of a forest. It looked like it hadn't been used in ages. "Oh that stinks" said Bahamut as he covered his nose. the stench of dead and rotting flesh smelt especially bad with his heightened sense of smell. "Anyway, let's see what your peerage can do, Gremory." continued Bahamut.

Rias' peerage along with Bahamut had entered the building, Ophis having left awhile ago to go do who knows what. Suddenly, a feminine voice spoke out of the darkness of the warehouse. " I smell something disgusting, but also something sweet. I wonder, is it sweet or is it sour?" A topless woman stepped out of the shadows. She had long black hair with a curvaceous build. Will her top half did anyway. When the rest of her stepped out of the shadows, everyone could see that her lower half was some kind of large and grotesque looking thing. It had the same build a centaur except the legs were replaces with giant hands and her stomach was a giant mouth filled with sharp teeth.

Even Bahamut had to admit she looked gross. "Wow, you're all kinds of ugly aren't you?" said Bahamut "Stray devil Viser, for the crime of killing your master and running rampant as you please. You are sentenced with the penalty of death." said Rias before she turned towards Bahamut. "Time for you to see what my peerage can do." she said with a wink.

"First my knight, Kiba!"

"Yes, Buchou!" yelled Kiba as he ran at Viser with his sword drawn and blinding speed. "Fool!" yelled Viser as she went to crush Kiba with her lower half. Kiba dashed to the side to avoid being hit before turning around and cutting off both her arms. "Kiba's specialty is speed"

"My Rook, Koneko!"

"Hai" said Koneko as she walked up to Viser rather casually. "I will devour you all!" yelled Viser in anger as she opened the large mouth on her stomach and charged Koneko with the intent to eat her. Koneko stood still and allowed herself to be eaten causing Viser to laugh in glee. suddenly, the teeth began to seperate as Koneko was seen holding the giant mouth open. "fly" Koneko punched her right in the giant mouth, Breaking the monsters teeth and sending her flying back a couple dozen meters. "Koneko's is strength and defense"

"My Queen, Akeno!"

"Hai, Buchou" said Akeno as she walked up to the downed Viser. Suddenly, one of the arms that Kiba had cut off not a minute ago had begun to twitch before springing itself at Rias. Luckily for Rias, Issei saw it coming and punched it with his hand now clad in its sacred gear, destroying it. "T-thank you Issei" sad a slightly shocked Rias. 'She needs to work on her awareness on the battlefield' thought Bahamut.

"Ara, Ara, the penalty for attacking my King is...Death" said Akeno nonchalantly as she summoned lightning from her hands that struck at Viser. "I wonder how much you can take" said Akeno with a blush on her cheeks from hearing Viser's screams. "Akeno's specialty is magic power, she is my unbeatable queen and vice-president. She is also an extreme "GAAAAHHHHH" sadist." finished Rias.

Viser feel to the ground in a smoking heap, broken and charred. Rias stepped up to the down stray "Any last words?"

"kill me"

"very well, then I shall grant your wish!" Rias began to charge her hands with magic power until she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Would you mind if I did it?" asked Bahamut. "Not at all" said Rias, getting Bahamut to smirk. "Rejoice stray Devil, for you will see something grand before you die."

Everyone's eyes began to widen as they looked at Bahamut. Bahamut bared and gnashed his teeth as he began to growl like... a Dragon. Black horns grew out of his head and curved backwards. Patches of skin began to turn into black scales, mainly on his fore arms and under his eyes. A long tail and even wings sprouted from his back, and his canines became sharper and more pronounced.

This lasted for a few more seconds until he lightly exhaled. "I can't even remember the last time I used this form. Oh well, time to die stray Devil." Bahamut opened his mouth widely and began to inhale. soon, blue, red, orange, all different colored particles began to enter his mouth. A massive orb of energy was formed. It stayed like that and gathered power until it finally launched from Bahamut's mouth and headed straight towards Viser. Viser's eyes widened for a moment in fear before she was absolutely destroyed, along with the warehouse.. and a good portion of the forest behind it.

Everyone was left slack jawed at the small display of power. "Damn, and I tried really hard to tone it down too." said Bahamut with a bit of disappointment in himself. "B-Bahamut-san" said Rias. "What's up?"

"What exactly was that?"

"That was SUPPOSED to be a VERY watered down version of my Mega flare, but it's too hard to control in this new body." said Bahamut, getting everyone to slowly nod their heads. "Speaking of your body, what's with the horns and the tail and stuff?" asked Issei "Oh that's right, No one's told you yet. Well kid believe it or not, my name isn't actually Draco, It's Bahamut, king of all dragons and primal god of fury. Pleasure to make your acquaintance"

Issei said nothing and just stared at him for a while until "THAT IS AWESOME!" causing Bahamut and everyone else to chuckle. **"That title would have been mine if those damn Satan's and god didn't interfere"** said Ddraig as he spoke from the gauntlet. "Pfft as if, I had you and Albion on the ropes and you know it. You two would of been nothing but mincemeat if they hadn't stepped in."

**"You wanna fight again to find out!?"** shouted Ddraig. "I'd love to hand you both your asses again, but seeing as you no longer have physical bodies I guess you can't huh?" said Bahamut with a smirk. **"Why you! I'm going to**-what? hit me with your ghostly claws? or maybe you'll get your new host to do it? He might last a whole 2 seconds if I'm feeling generous." Bahamut interrupted **"I really hate you, you know that?"** "it's mutual."

Everyone sweat dropped at the exchange between the two dragon's until Rias spoke up. "By the way Bahamut-san, why did you transform like that?"

"I felt like showing off" Bahamut replied, once again getting everyone to sweat drop. "What? I'll have you know we Dragon's love showing off, it makes us feel good." **"I'll admit, he's actually got a point there."** said Ddraig. "Well that aside, we're done here. You're all free to go home." said Rias. everyone nodded and headed their separate ways.

**The Next Day**

Bahamut was, once again, walking towards school, back in his human form. He didn't have to mind you, He REALLY didn't have to, but he did it because there was simply nothing else better to do. As he walked down the street while once again listening to his iPod and jamming out to some sweet tunes he accidentally bumped into someone, again.

A small yelp was heard as a small blonde girl with green eyes dressed like a nun fell over. The bottom part of her nun's uniform above her waist, revealing her white panties. Bahamut, who was also on the ground couldn't help but stare "White heaven" he said before shaking his head and getting back his common sense.

He offered his hand to the small girl which she gladly accepted. "Sorry for bumping into you lass"

"It's no problem" she said in..'Italian, haven't heard that in a while.' he thought. "My name is Asia, what's yours?" she asked "Draco," he responded. "Dragon? That's so cool! you must of had nice parents to name you that!"

"indeed I did"

"Wait a minute, you can understand me! you can speak Italian! This must be a sign from god! Do you know where the local church is?"

"Yes I do, I can take you there if you want."

"yes, please do, thank you! you would not believe how hard of a time I've had with nobody being able to understand me."

"It's no problem at all, come on" said Bahamut as he motioned his hand for her to follow." A couple minutes later and they found themselves at the local church. "Well this is it, I'll see you later Asia." he went to leave but a small tug on his shirt kept him at bay. "Um, if it's not too much trouble, would you please be friends with me. You're the only person I've been able to talk to." she asked with nearly teary eyes.

'that is too damn cute, I can't say no to that' he thought to himself. "Sure I have no problem with that, I'll see you around then." her face instantly brightened at that. "Yes thank you, goodbye, and god bless you!" she yelled to him as he walked away.

'Oh the irony' he thought to himself with a smirk as he casually waved back and continued on his way to Kuoh.


End file.
